


What a Fish Knows

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fish, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Loss, Love, Pond, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Shinko and Yuki stroll through the palace gardens and debate what fish know.





	What a Fish Knows

What a Fish Knows

Shinko stared into the pond as she and Yuki circled it for the dozenth time on their morning walk through the palace gardens. The cloudless blue sky overhead was reflected in the water, and a hundred goldfish fins flashed like coins in the sunlight. Everything around her was tranquil as the water’s surface, and Shinko should have echoed that serenity, but instead, she found her mind and heart heavy as a sinking stone with worry for her betrothed at the Scanran front. 

Tearing at a roll tucked into her pocket, Shinko tossed the pieces into the pond, watching as the fish swarmed to the surface to gobble the bread she had torn. The fish swam peacefully through the water every day, Shinko thought, never fearing separation or loss from their loved ones. They were blissful and innocent in their ignorance. 

“I wish I could be a fish.” Shinko sighed, marveling that she could be reduced to envying fish in a garden pond. She would never have confided such a desire in anyone except Yuki, whom she knew shared her worry over a fiance at war. “They swim endlessly around their pond, knowing nothing of worry and loss.” 

“How would you know what a fish knows?” Yuki’s gaze sparkled with mischief. “You aren’t a fish, Your Imperial Highness.” 

“How would you know what I’m thinking?” The rims of Shinko’s eyes crinkled in a humorous rebuttal. “You aren’t me, my lady.” 

“I’m glad I’m not.” Yuki flicked her fan in a gesture of cutting wit. “Cricket.”


End file.
